


Goodbye, Meu Querido

by Katfish_1967



Series: PortEng oneshots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: Who knew a small slip of paper would destroy a perfectly planned future?





	Goodbye, Meu Querido

**Author's Note:**

> The title means goodbye, my darling in Portuguese, which should give you an indication on whether this is a happy or sad fic.

Arthur found he couldn’t move. The shock and dread had made their way into his blood, paralysing him. When João had boarded his ship holding a piece of paper close to his chest, eyes darting back and fourth suspiciously, Arthur knew something wasn’t quite right. João was a naturally trusting man. Arthur was the one in their relationship who believed that you had to earn trust. To see João so tense was not something that Arthur found pleasant, knowing that it came with bad news.

He had been preparing himself for what was to come, but all the preparation in the world couldn’t have prepared him for this. 

On the writing desk in Arthur’s chamber was a piece of parchment that would have been blank, if it wasn’t the ink blot in the centre. 

João had been given the black spot.

“You have to go in to hiding.” Arthur was on the edge of cracking and the lump in his throat was suffocating him.

“I can’t. We aren’t done yet. You need me.”

Arthur laughed, a heartbreaking and desperate sound. Why was João making this harder than it had to be? 

“We have enough treasure to live comfortably for the rest of our lives. Why are you sacrificing the life we’ve had planned for years?” Arthur was pleading, and he knew it was beneath himself to beg, but João was all he had.

“Don’t you get it? If I go into hiding, you and Peter will have to as well. That’s not the life I want for either of you.” João cupped Arthur’s cheek and looked directly into the glassy, green eyes. “This is my karma. I shouldn’t have tried to overthrow Antonio’s leadership. You knew just as well as I did how he would react if I didn’t succeed. I brought this on myself, and now I have to deal with it.”

João stood up from where he was kneeling and shrugged his emerald green coat onto his shoulders. He walked silently towards the door. He touched the brass door handle and turned to address the blonde man.

“Arthur...” João started before he was cut of.

“Please don’t do this.” It was quite obvious Arthur was crying now. He wasn’t even trying to hide it.

João ignored him, knowing he would cry if he didn’t. 

“Please” Arthur begged, a pitiful, broken sound. João felt a tear roll down his cheek as he opened the door, looking back one last time.

“I love you, Arthur. I will love you as long as you live and longer. Never forget that. Goodbye, meu querido.” 

And then he was gone, and Arthur’s hope with him.


End file.
